


Be My Protection

by Enjolrataire



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M, NoneApplyIDontThink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Enjolrataire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really suck at titles and summaries okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah, I got something together! It's short, but longer than I intended for it to be.

Enjolras hated horror movies. He had told Grantaire this time and time again, but he wouldn't have it. 

"Come on, Enj," he had said. "None of it's real. It's all just a movie. Hollywood fabrications."

"I really can't handle them, 'Taire. Nothing gory and nothing that pops up out of nowhere." 

"I'll protect you."

Enjolras paused. That sentence. That exact sentence is actually what made him fall for Grantaire in the first place. 

He had been at an amusement park with his (now ex) boyfriend and was trying to back out of a ride. His boyfriend wouldn't have it and insisted he go on, despite Enjolras being petrified. A common fear, lots of people were a afraid of roller coasters. 

Eventually his boyfriend left him to get on the ride and Enjolras was free to leave- or so he thought. He was too far in line and had no choice but to get in one of the carts. 

He was nearly in tears when someone gently clapped a hand to his shoulder. He turned quickly to meet mesmerising blue eyes. 

"Hey, there's no need to be afraid." 

The stranger's voice was soft and calming. 

"I'll protect you."

Enjolras wasn't any less scared, but seeing as it was either go alone or go with this man, he would take the latter. 

Shakily, Enjolras climbed into the cart, his protector following. 

The staff tightened up the bars and Enjolras inhaled deeply through his nose. 

The stranger placed his hand atop Enjolras's trembling fingers. "Shh, it's okay. I'm Grantaire." 

Enjolras smiled briefly, or at least attempted to. "Enjolras."

The ride began, pushing itself forward in a sharp blast. 

Grantaire could tell Enjolras was beyond panicking now. His breath was shallow and rapid and he looked about ready to scream. 

Grantaire squeezed his hand. "Just close your eyes. Close your eyes, count to four, and breathe."

"It's-it's not that easy." 

"Hey, I used to be terrified of these too. Still kind of am. If you don't want to close your eyes, just focus on me. Ignore everything else." 

Slowly, Enjolras looked up to meet Grantaire's eyes. "Your eyes are really pretty." 

Grantaire smiled. "Thanks. I get that a lot. Not usually from someone like yourself, though. Does it take you long to do your hair? Mine was a pain when it was longer." 

"S-someone like me?" 

"Beautiful." 

Enjolras blushed, though he wasn't sure if Grantaire could tell with how fast things were moving and how the wind whipped against their cheeks." 

His hands tightened on the bar and his knuckles turned white. "It doesn't take long. I'm used to it." 

Grantaire looked straight ahead and smiled. "The ride is coming to a stop, my dear." 

Enjolras looked ahead and sighed, relieved. "Thank God." 

"Well, you got through it and you're still in one piece." 

Enjolras smiled as the bar lifted. "There's the exit lane. Let's go." 

Grantaire got out of the cart and helped Enjolras out. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." 

"For everything." 

"Hey, if I can help someone, my day is made." 

Enjolras hugged him tightly. 

Grantaire smiled and rubbed his back. "I told you I'd protect you."

And now they were here- sitting on Grantaire's couch, Grantaire squeezing onto Enjolras as he attempted to get him through the previews. 

Enjolras was a jumpy person, but just as cuddly. Grantaire sighed into his neck. 'Mm,' he thought. 'I wouldn't have this any other way.'


End file.
